


Supercorp and Sanvers fanfics

by goawaybri



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Big Sister Maggie Sawyer, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goawaybri/pseuds/goawaybri
Summary: A collection of Supercorp and Sanvers oneshots and fanfics :)





	Supercorp and Sanvers fanfics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie tries to get Kara a date, who doesn't seem too crazy about the idea until she sees a certain doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only a short little AU oneshot to get this collection started :)

"Ooh what about her?" Maggie asks, pointing to yet another stranger as they walked to Noonan's to get lunch with Alex. She had wanted to act as a wingman of sorts for Kara, since she mentioned that she hasn't gotten a date in God knows how long.  
"No," Kara refuses, shaking her head without even looking at the girl Maggie pointed out. "You know, I don't think trying to get me a date is what Alex meant by girlfriend-sister bonding time."  
"Maybe not, but you need to get laid, little Danvers." She looks around some more until she sees a raven haired girl with a lab coat on, clearly a doctor, probably coming back from her lunch break. "What about her?" Maggie asks, pointing over to the black haired beauty. 

Kara rolls her eyes, "Maggie, no mo-" She stops herself when she gets a glimpse of the stunning woman walking just a few steps in front of them. She wore a tight fitting black blouse and a pair of dress pants under her lab coat and the red lipstick she wore stood out in contrast to her pale skin. She had a sophisticated way about her as she walked, her heels clicking on the pavement. "Okay, fine she's a little bit.. gorgeous." Kara admits sheepishly. 

"Yes! We have a match! Okay, I have a plan, so just follow my lead." 

"What? Maggie?! I don't-" Kara was cut off when Maggie fell limp on the ground. Her heart dropped to her stomach when she realized that she was totally unequipped to deal with this on her own. "Oh my God! Maggie? Maggie?" She sees a shadow of a person looming in front of her and over Maggie. Green eyes meet her blue ones when she looks up from her unconscious friend. 

"Doctor Luthor, from the Luthor children's hospital. Do you know if your friend here has any illnesses or conditions that could make her pass out like this?" The doctor asks, immediately checking Maggie's pulse. 

Kara feels guilty that she's thinking about how Doctor Luthor looks even hotter up close than she did from a distance. She was almost at a loss for words, then she remembered her sister's girlfriend passed out on a sidewalk. She opens her mouth to answer the doctor's question, just as Maggie sits up, a shit eating grin on her face.  
"Great, you two have met. Doctor Luthor, this is my friend Kara Danvers." 

"Maggie! What in the hell would make you-" She stops herself, realizing exactly why she would fake passing out in the middle of a busy sidewalk. "I'm so sorry, doctor. My friend Maggie here doesn't think before she pulls things like this." Kara apologizes, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Much to Kara's surprise, she looked amused rather than angry. "It's fine-Kara was it?" The emerald eyed girl reaches into the front pocket of her lab coat, pulling out a business card and a pen. She quickly jots her personal phone number down on the back of it and hands it to Kara, a small smirk on her lips. "Maybe you could make up for this little episode by having dinner with me?" 

Kara takes the card, nodding and biting her bottom lip to suppress a huge smile. "Yeah, I'd like that. I'll text you tonight, then?" 

The three of them stand up. "I'll be counting on it." Lena says with a warm smile. "Bye Miss Danvers, Maggie." She gives the girls a wave before walking away. 

As soon as Lena's out of earshot, Kara elbows Maggie in the side, hard. "What the hell is wrong with you?" 

Maggie flinched a little when Kara hit her, but her grin reappeared not long after. "Look, I got you a date with a hot doctor. I don't see any problem here." 

Kara huffed as they started walking towards Noonan's again. "You're lucky my sister's in love with you, Sawyer."


End file.
